


Guardian Angel, Gentlemen Thief

by FleurRouge, gelgela29



Series: Guardian Angel, Gentlemen Thief [1]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arsene and Ren ghostwrote that tag, Big Brother Ren, Big brother Ren & Little Sister Futaba, Coffee family, Dad Arsene, Deal With It, Even Ren himself, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Futaba is a precious cinnamon bun that must be protected at all cost, Gen, Gentlemen Thief? More like General Dork, Humor, In which Arsene plays everyone like a fiddle, In which Arsene scares everyone including himself, LeBlanc Family, Light Angst, My weakness!, No Romance, Sibling Bonding, We use Amamiya Ren here, at all, everything is platonic, little sister Futaba, not one bit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-04-07 05:32:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19078483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleurRouge/pseuds/FleurRouge, https://archiveofourown.org/users/gelgela29/pseuds/gelgela29
Summary: Sometimes, angels visit in the most unexpected times.





	1. First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction started with two prompts by askmarietheapprentice (FluerRouge) from https://ren-amamiyaa.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> It was just supposed to be a one-shot but after contacting Marie and days of brainstorming, that plan was thrown out of the window. XD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Futaba meets an imaginary friend.

The night had fallen.

 

It was the time of rest, a time of sleep, a time of silence. That is the night was all about and yet in the city of Tokyo, it was quite the opposite. The streets were still awake, even more so than daytime. There was no resting for the businesses are still open and alive. There was no sleeping because of the people still around. They roamed in the streets, shopping in the stores, or wandering as they were wondering. There was no silence for the sounds of the city reached upon the sky where the city lights replaced the stars.

 

But even with the brightest of lights, there was one girl who cannot witness it.

 

Within the allies of Yongen-Jaya, there was a room in a house filled with darkness. The only lights there were coming from many computer screens. At first glance, it seemed to be an ordinary teenager’s room. There was a bed. Anime figurines and mangas stood upon the shelves. Different sized posters hung on the walls and cabinet doors. It was quite cool there with the cold air constantly coming from the air-conditioning. A midnight blue curtain filled with stars hung by the window. There was even a snack stash by the desk and a cooler for drinks and alike.

 

However...

 

_‘Die.’_

 

One would notice the state of the room itself. Newspapers spread the floor like a rug. Towers of books, one stacked after another, stood everywhere. Garbage bags piled in one corner of the room. The bed was unkempt. Windows behind the curtain were never opened for a long time. The room was too dark.

 

_‘Your fault.’_

 

And the girl sitting by the computer was whimpering.

 

_‘Plague.’_

 

Her bright orange hair contrasted the distant look of her bespectacled eyes. She tried focusing her vision on the lights of her screen in front of her. It was the only thing that can make herself stay gripped to reality, to remind her what was real and what was not. But it did nothing to help her tonight. Her thin and pale form crouched in pain as music blared on her red headphones too loudly even for her own liking... Yet it still reached her.

 

_'Weirdo!'_

 

_'Freak!'_

 

_'Monster!'_

 

She could still hear the words of her classmates. She only wanted to be friends but why they all say such bad words to her? Their mocking laughter crawled on the edges of her mind. Every day, it was like that. Not one day in school was without an insult and without laughing. The home was better than here. Everywhere was better than here. But she got used to it, those words numbing her inside little by little. Although, it still remained in her chest up to this day.

 

_'Murderer!'_

 

_'This is all your fault!'_

 

_`Demon!'_

 

She could still hear the words from the note that men in black suits read right in front of her and her relatives. Dread and fear grew in her for each word that they spoke. She could see the stares from her relatives that day, without even looking straight at them. She remembered the looks from sharp eyes. Suicide, they all said yet murder, they all blamed her. It didn't matter what case it was... because her mother was still dead.

 

_'Garbage!'_

 

_‘Problem child!'_

 

_'Good for nothing!'_

 

The door slammed shut, locking her inside by her uncle. No matter how loud she shouted, how hard she knocked on the door, how long she cried, her uncle never came back. After being passed around relative to relative, this wasn’t much as a surprise anymore. She was ignored.  She was thrown around. She was forgotten. But here... It was dark. It was cold. And she was alone.

 

_'I hate you!'_

 

_'I regret giving birth to you!'_

 

_'You deserve to die!'_

 

She could hear the accident again, how the car crushed her mother’s body as if she was nothing but a piece of twig. Her mother... Her dear mother... Her smart mother… That she killed. One moment, she was there, doing her research; the next, she was gone. All because of her. Because of her, she had lost her mind. Because of her, her research that she had poured heart and soul was gone. Because of her, she killed herself. She was nothing but a burden, a demon that stood on her way of success.

 

“That’s right. I don’t deserve to be alive.”

  
She clutched her head, trying her best to ward out her enemies. However, how can one fight untouchable enemies in the first place? It was a hopeless battle she already knew, one that she could never win. It was a never-ending cycle. She waited. They disappeared. But they come back. They always did. They will continue to do so until she dies.

 

_'Garbage!'_

 

_‘Problem child!'_

 

_`Demon!'_

 

_'Good for nothing!'_

 

_'Murderer!'_

 

_'This is all your fault!'_

 

_'Freak!'_

 

All she could do was close her eyes, fearing the things she would see. Still, she could. She could see the men in black suits, her relatives, her uncle, her classmates. She could remember them all, remember their faces and their stares. They surrounded her, trapping her, mocking her, insulting her. Even without looking back, she could see the glare from her dearest mother standing behind her. And she deserved it. She deserved all of it.

 

But...

 

_“Just die!”_

 

She.

 

_“Don’t come near me!”_

 

_‘It’s all your fault!’_

  
Wanted.

 

_‘You’re the one who killed her!’_

 

_'Good for nothing!'_

 

_‘You’re nothing but a plague!’_

 

It.

 

_'Garbage!'_

 

_'Murderer!'_

 

_'Freak!'_

 

_`Demon!'_

 

To.

 

_‘Die!’_

 

_‘Die!’_

 

_‘Die!’_

 

_‘Die!’_

 

_‘Die!’_

 

Stop!

 

**_‘Help me!’_ **  
  
.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

Silence.

 

Futaba lifted her head only to find silence. No voices. No hallucinations. Nothing. Darkness filled her room like the usual, only her heavy breathing filling the said silence. All that’s left was herself, the whirling of her computers, and the brightness of her screens.

 

She sighed in relief. Futaba uncurled herself, letting her feet touch the floor. Eyes fell on her computer where the current time flashed. It was late, she noted. Only a few minutes had passed yet for her, it was an experience enough for a lifetime. Rubbing her eyes, she yawned but she knew that nightmares were only going to fill her sleep like it usually did. So she planned her agenda for tonight, hands already on the keyboard. She began typing away in quite a fast pace, the result of months of doing the same thing. This was her routine, day and night, every day, same as always.  

 

At least, she was alone again…

 

Or was she?

 

Her eyes widened as she caught the feeling of warmth on her skin. Weird. The air-conditioning was still on and working, right? She tried ignoring it and continue to focus on her work yet the warmth stayed. Then a shiver sent up to her spine. _Now_ panic started to fill on her chest, cold sweat falling from her forehead. It was like someone was staring at her. _Impossible,_  she thought, because she locked this room tight. She made sure of it. No one could enter it unless she let them in the first place.

She was alone, right?

 

Right…?

 

Taking a deep breath, she had decided. Mustering courage she never had, she spun around, facing her empty room. Or so she thought. Sure, her room was still the same. Same unkempt bed. Same messy floor. Same closed windows.

 

Yet from the corner of her eye, she saw it.

 

Red was the first color she saw. It was the color of the coat and high heeled shoes it wore. Its arms were folded on its chest proudly, making her see five broken hearts on its sleeves. Black was the second color. It was the color of its vest and top hat. It was the also color of its cape-like wings on its back. She noted that there was a white cravat hanging by its neck. She sunk further on her seat when she caught the sight on long horns on its head and the sharp claws on its hands. But the scariest part was its expression. His eyes and mouth... It was like a sharp carving made out of fiery red on its furnace-like face.

 

And it looked back at _her_.

 

She shivered in fear, cowering further down on her seat. There was indeed someone else inside her room now. It wasn’t even just a _‘someone,’_ it was a supernatural creature and it was _scary as heck._ What is it? A demon? A monster? A yōkai? She had never seen it before her life. And she’s pretty sure her own mind couldn’t come up with something as frightening as _this_ and that’s coming from a girl who had _hallucinations on a daily basis._

 

It took a step closer, reaching out to her. It made Futaba let out a small “Eep!” and she shivered more, practically shaking on her seat. She wanted to hide but where?! Her room was her only sanctuary, her safe place. Yes, she could go outside but… There was nowhere to hide. There was really nowhere to hide! It was going to hurt her, that’s for sure. It was going to hurt her. It was going to hurt her. _It was going to hurt her!_

 

But... Soon enough, it retreated its claw as if it sensed her fear and if Futaba squinted, the literal fiery expression actually… softened? She could even describe it as sheepish if you asked her. Yes, it looked scary but for some reason, it _hadn’t_ hurt her yet. But _why_? She was a low-level enemy, an easy prey, a good for nothing obstacle. It could hurt her with just a snap but it didn’t? But before she could question further, it did something that she expected the least.

 

It disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Commentaries for behind the scenes and trivia of the chapter:
> 
> Fleur's Side: https://askmarietheapprentice.tumblr.com/post/185389821598/commentary-for-guardian-angel-gentleman-thief  
> GG's Side: https://gelgela29.tumblr.com/post/185448528787/ggs-side-guardian-angel-gentleman-thief


	2. An Afternoon in Cafe LeBlanc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which our favorite Phantom Trickster appears!

Ren never thought the scent of coffee would permeate throughout his days and nights. Its roasted aroma would always reach in the cafe attic which served as his bedroom during his time in Tokyo. The moment he woke up, it was enough to stir him out of bed. It would also make his tired self a little more alert when he arrived from school. It would be a different aroma every time. Often, it would be nutty or fruity. Sometimes, it would be sweet or bitter. It was the price of living alone in a cafe and he wouldn’t trade it for the world.

 

Back in his hometown, he never drank coffee that much. He didn’t have to. But when your regular day now consisted of waking up early to catch the trains on time, staying awake in class so that the teachers didn’t have a reason to throw chalk on him, one or two part-time jobs, and leading the infamous Phantom Thieves of Hearts as Joker, he needed more than one cup every day.

 

He lost count how many times his friends pointed out that he himself smelled coffee. And he was sure the scent would be stronger now that he was making coffee himself.

 

Remembering the lessons of his guardian, the owner of Cafe LeBlanc, he poured hot water over to the awaiting coffee beans. Instantly, the smell took over the small hidden gem the cafe was. His brows scrunched in concentration as he focused on his movements. Not too fast or the water wouldn’t capture the flavor. Not too slow or he’ll burn the beans too much. He had to because Sojiro said to him, “I’ll kick you out if you serve a bad cup of coffee.” And Ren certainly didn’t want that to happen.

 

Because of his great concentration, he did not notice a black cat jumping onto the bar table. Its white ended tail swished left to right and back again as he watched him do encircling motions with the hot water. "How would this help us in the metaverse again?" Morgana asked curiously.

 

If it was anyone else, they would be surprised by a cat talking to them but he was already used to it, considering he lived with him. For other people, they would simply hear an ordinary yet noisy cat. One could say he’s a special cat. Codenamed Mona, he took his role as the healer, navigator, and advisor of the Phantom Thieves quite seriously so it made sense he would question him about this.

 

Not even looking up in his work, Ren replied, “Because, Morgana, coffee makes people awake and alert. If Takemi’s medicine helps us more than it should in the metaverse, maybe it works on this as well.”

 

Morgana let out an impressed hum. “Smart thinking, Joker,” he complimented. “Can I try it?”

 

“No.”

 

And there goes Morgana’s respect for him. “Why not?!”

 

“Because you’re a cat,” he simply answered.

 

Morgana glared at him. “I am not-!”

 

“Yes, I know. You’re an “honest-to-god” human,” said Ren before this common argument started. He had enough of hearing it from the not-cat and Ryuji. He explained, his tone was calm and firm but not unkind which reminded Morgana of Sojiro somewhat. “But you’re in the body of a cat and coffee is dangerous for cats. I am not risking that. Or do you want to visit the veterinarian again?”

 

The not-cat gave him a horrified face. The last time they went to a veterinarian was to give him shots per Sojiro’s orders. It did not end that well.

 

Morgana let out a defeated sigh. “Fine.”

 

"Good. Now, shoo, I need to concentrate."

 

Morgana did not leave. Instead, he climbed down the table to sit on one of the chairs, still watching him closely. Normally, he would have to order Morgana to stay in his room. Sojiro already told him that he was not allowed downstairs especially in the opening hours. But with no customers around, the day being already late, Ren let him.

 

Comfortable silence surrounded them. The television was off and only the sound of pouring water filled their ears. With the owner being out, there were no people around except him and Morgana. Ren continued his work, coffee already halfway done when his chest caught a warm pulse of power. He smiled.

 

“Arsène.”

 

_“Good afternoon, mon petit voleur.”_

 

His closest ally and his first Persona, Arsène, became fully present in his mind. "Personas are the strength born from one's heart," Morgana once described to them. Each of the Phantom Thieves had one of their own. Ren certainly noticed that each Persona was based on a literary or historical figure, a trickster, one way or another. His was the titular character of the famous book written by Maurice LeBlanc. He should borrow it from the library one of these days.

 

Ren couldn’t help but remember his awakening. He would never forget how the sharp pain struck him as the words ‘I am thou, thou art I,’  resonated. He cried and hissed out as his body struggled beyond its limits. His pulse increasing, the rush of blood straining his veins, his bones withering, muscles tearing from its roots. With every beat of his heart, it got worse as it refused to yield its assault, clawing and tearing its way out.

 

_“Thou who art willing to perform all sacrilegious acts for thine own justice!”_

 

But the pain soon turned into ecstasy when his glasses were replaced with a white mask, the holes lined by black ridges which will become his trademark. Without any more hesitation, his hand snapped to pull it out with all the strength he had. He did not stop even when ribbons of his own skin ripped away, even when blood dripped down from his face.

 

_“Call upon my name and release thy rage! Show the strength of thy will to ascertain all on thy own, though thou be chained to Hell itself!”_

 

A wave of power flowed within him as all restraint of normalcy fell away. The mask dropped to his feet where azure fire slowly raising up to cover him. It prickled his skin with flaming heat but not hurting him. No, it warmed him inside out that made him grinned like never before. Soon enough, it replaced his school uniform into something fitting for a thief and the beast found its way to reality.

 

Ren smiled contentedly. It felt like it was a long time since it happened. Everything that happened afterward was all but unexpected. They arranged their first heist to stop a maddening king of their school. Soon after, the quartet decided that yes, they would continue to change society one heist at a time under the name of The Phantom Thieves of Hearts.

 

“Good afternoon. Is there a problem? You don’t usually make your presence known at this time of the day.”

 

_“Do not worry.  No problem is arising so far. I’m merely checking on you.”_

 

“You also don’t usually do that. Did something happen to make you think I need to be checked up on?” Ren asked as he began fixing the coffee machine, now done with his work.

 

Arsène only hummed in response.

 

The Persona-user folded his arms and gave Arsène an unamused look mentally. “So something _did_ happen but you don’t want to talk to me about it.”

 

 _“Let us just say that something happened but it was over too quickly for my liking to the point I do not know how to feel about it, let alone explain it to you,”_ the Persona told him, avoiding the subject.

 

Ren sighed. With those words, there was no way he could force the topic from him now. “Soon, Arsène,” he said. “You know I never like being kept in the dark about such topics.”

 

_“I promise, mon petit voleur.”_

 

"You talking to Arsène?" asked Morgana, noticing Ren’s one-sided conversation.

 

"Yeah."

 

"You know… Zorro doesn't talk that much here in the real world,” Morgana told them. “I wonder why."

 

Ren caught another warm pulse from his chest and before he knew it, Arsène stood beside him. His appearance was different. Yes, he retained his red coat, white cravat, and black top hat and sadly even his chains. But the change was most notably his height. When Ren first summoned him, he was at least twice as tall as him. Often in battle, Ren stood by him like an ant to a giant. But right now, he was simply as tall as Ren was. “Perhaps he’s shy?” he suggested.

 

“Or sleeping?” the greater whole followed. “Or catnapping, I suppose?”

 

The not-cat let out a yawn. “Now you mention it. I'm kinda sleepy.”

 

Ren raised an eyebrow, scoffing as he prepared a cup for his coffee. “When are you not?”

 

“Maybe if you give me some coffee-?”

 

“No.”

 

Morgana huffed. “To be fair, I do a lot of work in the Metaverse. I’m your navigator, I’m your getaway vehicle and I fight alongside you. Plus I do all the healing and I teach you the ways of a phantom thief as well.”

 

“Hey, Ann and I sometimes help you with the healing.”

 

“Emphasis on sometimes.”

 

Arsène flew towards the not-cat. “You should go to bed early, my friend,” he said as he began petting him on the head.  “You’re in quite a bad mood.”

 

The cat certainly enjoyed the pampering. Ren pouted as he watched Morgana purr under his Persona’s hand. “Why do you let Arsène pet you while I can't?” He questioned him before sighing. “I miss Herlock. At least she lets me pet her.”

 

Morgana ceased purring and asked, “Who's Herlock?”

 

“My rival,” Arsène answered at the same time as Ren said, “My pet frog,” which made Morgana even more confused.

 

“What?”

 

It was the Persona who explained first, “When he was a child, Ren saved a little tree frog from a bunch of ruffians, unfortunately, she was hurt pretty badly so he decided to take her home and nurse her back to health. She was his first and only pet.”

 

Ren then explained, “Herlock is the name of this guy's rival in his story. Detective Herlock Sholmes… which I named my pet frog after.”

 

The not-cat nodded in understanding. “Fitting.  But a frog as a pet? What an odd choice.” He realized, “Wait a second… She? If your pet is a girl, why does she have a boy's name?”

 

Ren slightly blushed, looking away before he quipped, “You realize Morgana is a girl’s name, right?”

 

Arsène explained for his greater whole, “He didn’t know until his parents took them to the vet. By that time it stuck and she refused to be named anything else.”

 

“That’s adorable,” Morgana commented, chuckling.

 

Ren blushed even more. “No, it’s not!”

 

“Yes, it is,” Arsène agreed with the Phantom Thieves’ healer. “You’d play hide and seek with her, and called her sweetie and clever girl.”

 

“No, I-!” Ren spluttered before glaring at his Persona as he laughed with Morgana. “Stop teaming up with him. I thought I’m your greater whole.”

 

Morgana continued to laugh. “Maybe you get a new pet and named it after _your_ rival, Ren.”

 

A mental image of Goro Akechi being associated with an animal, particularly a Golden Retriever for some reason, suddenly popped out from Ren’s head. He snickered at the thought. “Maybe. Not a bad idea. But I already have Herlock back home.”

 

“Shouldn’t it be me that gets a pet and name it after his rival?” Arsène pondered, seemingly liking the idea of having a pet of his own.

 

“What pet? A bird?” Ren questioned, his tone laced with amusement.

 

“A raven, perhaps? A Corvidae, I hope at least!”

 

Chuckling, Ren sipped his coffee as he imagined his Persona having a raven on his shoulder. As he did, he noticed Morgana’s gaze on him. He stared at him for a few seconds as a real cat would do. The latter grew uncomfortable under his criticizing look and it took all of his willpower not to rub a piece of his hair, an unbreakable habit of his. “What?” he ended up asking.

 

“You're a weird kid,” he bluntly answered.

 

‘Where the heck did that come from?’ he thought.  “Says the talking cat.” he quipped back again.

 

“I told you I am not-!”

 

The bell chiming in cut their argument when someone opened the door. Returning back to Ren’s heart, Arsène instantly disappeared from anyone’s view before Sojiro, his guardian, entered the cafe. “I hope you didn’t destroy anything while I'm gone,” he said as he removed his hat and coat. He inspected the empty cafe before the owner’s gaze caught the sight of the coffee machine on the bar. He then glared at Ren.

 

 _"Did you ask permission to use that in the first place?"_ asked his Persona.

 

"Ahh... I forgot."

 

Before Sojiro could say anything, Ren felt Arsène took the reins for a moment. He did not have to look in a mirror to know that his eyes became slightly golden. As his voice gained a little echo, an effect from his and Arsène’s voice merging, he said with full confidence, "Simply practicing, Boss. Do you want to try some?"

 

Sojiro gave him a judging look but Ren only gave him back a smile, not being bothered by his gaze. “Fine,” he finally said. “If it’s horrible, I'm kicking you out.”

 

“I won’t disappoint you then,” he responded back, preparing another cup for him.

 

Inwardly, Ren sighed. His awareness now increased as Arsène gave him control again. He could sense his Persona shaking his head fondly. _“What would happen to you without me?”_ he asked.

 

“Dead after I watched Ryuji die first,” Ren thought dryly before softening, “Thanks for saving us back  there.”

 

_“From being kicked out or executed by a king?”_

 

“For being executed by a Hierophant.” Ren chuckled. “Duh, for giving me the strength to protect myself and the first friend I made in Tokyo.”

 

_“You’re most welcome, mon petit voleur. I’ll do it as many times as I have to.”_

 

The telephone on the edge of the bar began ringing. Honestly, it was very out of place with the interior of the cafe. It was too big, too bright with its yellow color stood out all too well. He might even describe it as outdated. Ren used it once or twice but he wasn't expecting any call today. He glanced at his guardian.

 

“Don't just stand there. Answer the phone,” ordered Sojiro. “It might be some lost delivery boy again or something.”

 

The ringing ceased as Ren followed Sojiro. He answered, “LeBlanc’s. How can I help you?”

 

 **“** **_Sojiroooo!_ ** **”** A sharp female voice shouted, making him push the phone away from his ear in cringe. _“Why are you not answering your phone?! I’ve been calling you for the whole afternoon,”_ the voice whined as if on the verge of tears. _“My keyboard is broken! It suddenly overheated as if it was cursed! I can only type like..  three letters on it! And no, I can't order a new one because no one will deliver it now. You know I can't survive without it!_ **_So-ji-roooooo!”_ **

 

“Uhhh… Who’s this?”

 

A gasp. The caller now realized, now that she heard his voice. Ren could hear the sudden shift of voice, becoming horrified as she squeaked out, _“You’re not Sojiro.”_

 

“Really? I never noticed that I’m not a middle-aged cafe owner with a soft spot for cats.”

 

Before he could hear her reply, Sojiro took the telephone from him roughly, “Give me that.” He glared at him. “And I do not have a soft spot for cats.”

 

Ren raised an eyebrow as he simply pointed to Morgana who gave them a “Meow.”

 

“Smartass,” Sojiro muttered before directing his attention to the call, “Hello. Yes, Futaba?”

 

Ren and Morgana listened to their one-sided conversation. “Okay, okay. Calm down. I'll do something about it. Just don't cry. Oh, who answered the call? That's just my annoying part-timer. Don't worry about it. Yeah, yeah, see you later. I'll be home soon.” And Sojiro ended the call.

 

Sojiro took his cup of coffee that he prepared and took a sip. “Not bad for an amateur.” Then he hurriedly wore his white hat and coat back as he said to Ren, “You know the drill. Lock up the cafe after I leave. Don’t forget to flip the sign. Don't cause any trouble. Keep an eye on your cat and-”

 

“Um…” Ren hesitated.

 

“Spit it out, brat.”

 

“I’m just curious,” he said meekly. “But I noticed that you always talk to someone on the phone. Who are you talking to, Boss?”

 

He watched his guardian as he became conflicted. It made sense. There was a reason why he was currently living in a cafe attic and that was to keep him, a delinquent on probation, out of his personal life, to protect his family. So Ren followed, “It’s okay if you don’t answer. I understand.”

 

“No. No. It’s fine.” He sighed, “I supposed you already earned your place here. It’s my daughter.”

 

Ren’s eyes slightly widened. “You have a daughter?”

 

“Yeah, I don't look the part, huh? She's adopted. Her name is Futaba.”

 

“Oh.” A daughter named Futaba. “Um...” Rubbing a lock of his hair, Ren asked, “I haven’t seen her yet. In the cafe. Do… Do you think I’ll get to meet her? Your daughter, I mean?”

 

He was caught by surprise when his guardian let out a hearty laugh. When he finished, Sojiro looked at him in the eye and Ren felt a shiver of fear. “Not a chance. I don’t want her meeting someone like you or any boy at all,” he told him. “All hell will break loose first before that happens.”

 

 _‘Yep, he’s a father alright,’_ the teenager thought.

 

“Also, you roast your coffee too long again.”

 

Ren groaned.

 

* * *

 

The tapping sound of the Futaba’s new keyboard resonated in her room. For each key that she pressed was equivalent of a puzzle piece that she solves on her own. Her focus only stayed on one thing, the screen of her computer as she typed words that would make sense to her and to her only. She did not notice how the day became night. She also did not notice Sojiro’s voice checking on her. However, she certainly noticed that her cool air was suddenly invaded by unusual warmth.  

 

Her hands froze, hovering just above the keys. For a moment, she stayed that way before she continued her work. Codes after codes, she typed with one hand because the other was already reaching out to something.

 

The warmth increased. And so did her fear. Whatever it was, it was getting closer. She gulped in panic. She tried her best to stay calm, to keep her breathing steady but her heartbeat became quicker and her feet turned cold.

 

But... that was going to stop her.

 

She waited for more. And more. Until she saw something out of the corner of her eye, just like the last time. So she grabbed her weapon and jumped out of her seat, facing her intruder. “I’m armed! I have a spray bottle!” Futaba shouted as she called out to what she thought was the mysterious winged creature with fire for eyes and mouth. Yet her room remained empty as always with no such creature in sight.  Just herself and her mess.

 

But she knew better.

 

Because the warmth… It was still there.

 

“Show yourself! I know you’re here!”

 

And it did.

 

A circle of azure flame appeared on the floor, raising up before disappearing to reveal what she was looking for. Red coat. Top hat. Black wings. White cravat. Fiery expression. Yes, it was the same creature from last night. Though his chains were wrapped around his wrists this time making them look like edgy bracelets. _So it wasn’t a dream,_ she thought.

 

Her hold around her weapon wavered but somehow, she stood her ground. Maybe because she was more curious than actually scared about it. ‘What is it? What is it doing in my room? Why is it here in the first place?’ Questions filled her mind and left her searching for answers. She spent her whole day looking on the internet until her keyboard overheated and broke.

 

Maybe because she felt safer with the spray bottle in her hands. It took all of her strength, mental and physical, to get it from the living room besides Sojiro’s potted plants. Surely, he wouldn’t mind her borrowing it for a while. It was for a great cause and she would refill it afterward. _‘If I_ **_survive_ ** _this encounter,’_ popped up a traitorous thought like an ad.

 

“Shut up!” shouted Futaba.

 

“But I didn’t say anything,” it spoke, its voice echoing in her room.

 

Futaba yelped at hearing its deep voice, “You can talk?!”

 

“Of course, I can,” it said, and Futaba was sure it just rolled its eyes. “What makes you think that I cannot?”

 

“Because you didn’t speak to me last- Wait, wait, wait! No, I’m the one who supposed to be asking questions, not you!”

 

It- _He_ , it was a he, based on his voice. He remained silent, waiting, as she prepared herself for their integration. “Okay, okay. You can do this, Futaba. You can do this,” she muttered to herself before she took a deep breath and equipped her angry face.

 

“You! I have a lot of questions and I expect answers! Who are you? Heck, what are you? A monster? A yōkai? What are you doing here? And about last night, why did you leave without talking to me? You clearly can talk. And...”Her voice wavered but she managed to say her next words, “You’re… you’re the reason my voices left, aren’t you?”

 

“To answer all of your questions, I am the Spirit of Rebellion of a heartbroken soul,” he began, gesturing to his left sleeve where five broken hearts were placed. “To my enemies. Arguably. Because I want to help you. Because I frightened you, and yes,” he answered her questions as he filed his claws like a normal person would file their nails, “ I’m the reason your voices stopped. ”

 

Her eyes widened. “But how…? How did you-” she asked but she shook her head. “You know what? Nevermind. Thanks... but just because you temporarily silenced my enemies, it doesn’t necessarily mean you are friendly and all.  Hallucinations might be burgers to you but they come back. They always do,” she said, her voice softening to the point that only she can hear it. “Helping me could have been just… some accident or something.”

 

It made sense. That’s the only conclusion Futaba thought. Because why would anyone help her? She didn’t deserve it. She didn’t deserve anything at all. Because she’s nothing but a useless person, a problem child, a problem, a plague, a burden, a freak, a murder-

 

“No.”

 

Futaba snapped out of her thoughts. “What?”

 

“You are wrong,” he told her firmly. “Helping you was not an unintended effect. That would be frightening you the night we first met and breaking a possession of yours. Helping you was, indeed, my purpose.”

 

Futaba’s eyes widened by his words. She barely stuttered out, “Help me? I-I don’t understand. W-Why? Why do you want to help me?”

 

“Didn’t you ask for it? Last night?”

 

She did. She did ask for it. As she was drowning in the voices, she would shout out. As she was entrapped by the darkness, she would shout again. Despite knowing that no one would help her, she couldn’t stop herself from shouting, **_‘Help me!’_ **

 

“I did,” she admitted. “Even so, why should I trust you?”

 

“Yes, you do not have a reason to trust me. However… Give me a chance to prove myself to you. And I will continue to help you end this nightmare you haven’t been able to wake up from for a very long time.”

 

Futaba tilted her head. She’ll be lying if she said she wasn’t interested. Lowering her makeshift weapon, she questioned, “You mean like a deal?”

 

“Yes, like a deal. Or a contract.”

 

She shifted her weight on each of her feet. Fidgeting with the spray bottle, she grumbled as she thought of it. The advantages and disadvantages. The possibilities and consequences. If she said yes, would he keep his promise, to keep _them_ away, even just for a moment? If she said no, what would happen to her? Would he get angry, hurt her for real? She did not know. She did not know. She did not know.

 

Should she accept it?

 

Or not?

 

“I’ll think about it,” she ended up saying.

 

He nodded. “Then I shall be waiting for your answer.”

 

She sighed out in relief. Nothing happened to her. Not yet. “Wait, you never answered all of my questions. You never told me your name. Why won’t you tell me your name? You do have one, right?” Futaba asked, confused and a bit annoyed.

 

“Yes, I do have one. But I’m afraid I cannot tell you for now. Perhaps soon, I will share it with you. It would destroy my heart completely hearing my name from your lips, knowing you do not trust me and I terrify you,” he told her. “I do wish to hear it when you trust me enough and when your first response for me is not fear anymore.”

 

She pouted. “Then I’m not giving you mine either, you imaginary fiend!”

 

The creature let out a chuckle. To her surprise, it sounded genuine to her, no malice nor malevolence in it. Futaba couldn’t help but let out a small smile as well. Then he bowed down, tipping his hat as a gentleman would. “If you’ll excuse me, I shall take my leave," he said. “I do hope you enjoy the rest of this lovely evening. _Au revoir, ma petite grenouille_. ”

 

And once again, he disappeared in a flash of flames.

 

* * *

 

_“Why does he keep running away from me? Does he not like me?”_

 

_“That’s because, Ren-kun, he doesn’t trust you yet. Trust… it takes time. Especially if they are afraid of being hurt again.”_

 

_“But Yu-san... I won’t hurt him. I want to be his friend.”_

 

_“And soon you’ll be.”_

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Commentaries for behind the scenes and trivia of the chapter:
> 
> Fleur's Side: https://askmarietheapprentice.tumblr.com/post/185481687448/mairefleurs-commentary-for-guardian-angel  
> GG's Side: https://gelgela29.tumblr.com/post/185493051067/ggs-side-guardian-angel-gentleman-thief


	3. A Matter of Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a riddle must be solved.

"Flip the sign while you're at it. And stay out of trouble!"   
  


"Yes, Boss!"   
  


Ren did as he was told, flipping the sign from closed to open. Before he stepped out of the cafe though, the rain began pouring down, one drop at a time. He grabbed his umbrella, not wanting to repeat his first day of school. But then again, if he had an umbrella that day, the Phantom Thieves of Hearts just might never have existed. That was the reason he met Ann. Like him, she was avoiding getting soaked by the rain. Right after she left, he then encountered a running Ryuji, chasing after her in an attempt to stop the perverted king’s malicious intent towards her. And it was the day when they first discovered said king’s palace.    
  


The bell chimed as he opened the door of the cafe. With his umbrella in hand, Ren walked toward his school.    
  


As Ren started his day as a second-year high school student, a girl in a nearby residence was starting her day as well. Like a computer booting up, Futaba slowly woke up from her deep slumber, feeling refreshed for the first time in ages. That was surprising to say at least, even for her. Sleep was luxury. To fall asleep easily was already hard leveled task, let alone getting a full night sleep. Don’t get her wrong, she loved sleeping but when it became nothing more than another way for  _ them _ to reach her, Well, she much preferred an all-nighter, thank you very much.    
  


Yawning, Futaba rubbed her eyes under her glasses. She accidentally fell asleep wearing it again. Her hair was all over the place. Again, not an uncommon thing. Her blanket fell on the floor as usual. However, as her mind slowly started her senses into full operating status, she noticed something odd in her hand. It was a spray bottle. Why did she…?   
  


Oh, right. The mysterious and fiery spirit.    
  


She sat up from her bed as last night’s memories played in her mind like a movie. She did meet the creature, facing him with her head high with only a spray bottle in hand. It was a dumb idea, she admitted. Probably the dumbest idea she ever had. Who would use a gardening tool as a weapon? A spray bottle no less? And she called herself a genius. Where did she even get the courage to do that? She had  _ no _ idea.    
  


The first time she saw him that night only lasted for a second, only able to get a glimpse of his appearance before disappearing in the blink of an eye. The second time, however... The moment he appeared, everything became too surreal. She didn't even expect it to show up. But at the same time, she was wishing that it would.    
  


And he even spoke. She somehow did and didn’t expect it having such a deep voice. It sounded familiar as if she already heard it somewhere but she couldn't quite place where. He talked to her like she was a long time acquaintance. His words were formal and polite. He never raised his tone. He answered all of her questions, patiently if not bluntly. All except for one.    
  


She never learned his name. It made sense in a way why he did not tell her. She did read about demons and their true names. True names were powerful, very powerful. You could defeat a monster by just speaking its true name. In some cases, the knowledge of their true name would give others power over them. Maybe that’s why. But if that’s the case…   
  


_ “Yes, I do have one. But I’m afraid I cannot tell you for now. Perhaps soon, I will share it with you. It would destroy my heart completely hearing my name from your lips, knowing you do not trust me and I terrify you,” he told her. “I do wish to hear it when you trust me enough and when your first response for me is not fear anymore.” _   
  


Why did he tell her that then? There are stories about true names being revealed only to trusted confidants and considering what he said, it seemed that  _ he _ trusted  _ her _ . He wanted to give his name and he just  _ met _ her. Why would he think he could trust her with something that important? Why her? There's nothing important... Or special... Or deserving about her. 

 

_ 'Why?'  _ she thought. 

 

But then  he left once again, disappearing the same way he appeared. She immediately dropped down on her bed after that. At least she confirmed that it wasn’t a dream.    
  


Or was it?   
  


What if it’s just another hallucination? Just another frightening thing created from her fragmented mind. It wasn't really a far off possibility. It was a great possibility... that her mind created someone that could protect her from the demons of her past to scare them all away, to silence them. Ironically, choosing a demonic looking figure to do so. But if he's one of them, he might not even actually be able to keep them at bay. If he's one of them then… there's really no hope for her.    
  


_ 'No hope, huh?' _ __  
  


* * *

 

Ren could hear his first Persona humming.

 

His voice resonated in his mind. Ren immediately recognized the tune, considering it's one of his favorites. It was Beneath the Mask by Lyn. The atmosphere around them served somewhat served as its instrumental. The heavy steps of people became the drum beating. The murmurs of the city were its background voices. The rain dropping was like the light strumming from guitar strings. Somehow, the tune fitted the current atmosphere.

 

Ren tsked as he accidentally stepped on a puddle. His shoes were certainly soaking wet by now. One of the things he hated was getting wet and the rain wasn't helping with that. Looking up to the skies, he caught sight of heavy gray clouds. It seemed like it was going to last for the whole morning, if not for the whole day. Because of it, it was crowded. More so than usual. The second year had to fight against the wave of commuters to make his way as they all shuffled for cover. When he rode the trains, it was, as expected, full and tightly packed with people. He held his bag on his chest, rather than slung over his shoulder like he normally would, to protect his passenger inside. Morgana surely wouldn't like being soaked wet and jammed by people as well. If there's one thing he missed back in his  _ oh so  _ peaceful hometown, it was the lack of this everyday experience. 

 

However, the song inside his mind made it all bearable. The tune already had a calming effect in its composition, the reason why he loved listening to it in the first place. But hearing the song with his Persona's voice... He couldn't help but smile and hum along with Arsène. 

 

“Arsène?”

 

Ren called out to his Persona. The humming stopped and was replaced by a warm pulse that drove the cold of the rain away. 

 

_ “Yes, petit voleur?” _

 

“Are you going to tell me now?”

 

_ “Tell you what?” _

 

“You know what I’m talking about. And remember, you  _ promised _ me.”

 

Ren waited for a few seconds before he heard him sigh.  _ “If I must tell you then,” _ said Arsène.  _ “I’m currently rehabilitating a frog.” _

 

“What?”

 

_ “Weren’t you listening? I said I’m rehabilitating a frog.” _

 

He rolled his eyes. “I heard you the first time, Arsène. It’s too early to deal with your sass right now,” he told him. “Now, spill. What exactly happened? Especially last night?”

 

_ “And what makes you think something happened last night?” _

 

“Because you’re acting like… something really awesome will happen. And that only happened the day before we sent Kamoshida a calling card.”

 

_ “How observant,” _ said Arsène with a hint of pride. _ “You sounded like a detective right now.” _

 

“Well, you’re a detective when you want to be...Wait, stop changing the subject!”

 

_ “But I never did.” _

 

_ Aoyama-Itchome. _ Ren’s head perked up when he heard the words of his destination, Aoyama-Itchome, coming from the announcing speaker. The moment the train doors opened, he stepped out along the other passengers as he thought of his Persona’s answers. Arsène’s words right now were akin to a calling card or a heist note where the truth lies within cryptic words. With that in mind, Ren decided to play along with his Persona.

 

He asked once again, “So who is this frog? Does she have a name?”

 

_ “She refuses to answer to anything right now,” _ he responded. _ “But I call her little frog.” _

 

Ren scoffed, “How creative of you.”

 

_ “It’s too early to deal with your sass right now.” _

 

The greater whole resisted the urge to glare at his Persona as he threw his words back at him. Instead, as he went out back to the rain again and traveled to his school, he patiently questioned again, “So… why are you interested in this frog?”

 

_ “Is this an interrogation?” _

 

“If it’s the only way to make you talk, then yes.”

 

_ “Very well. I never like interrogations but because you’re my greater whole, I shall humor you for now,” _ Arsène told him. _ “It is because this is quite an important and complex case with many long seated issues that are in need of immediate action. This frog… This frog is scared, angry, and in so much pain due to many reasons. One of them is the many neglectful and abusive owners she had in the past. Fortunately, she found a loving one who is very willing to take care of her.” _

 

“But…?”

 

_ “But sadly… he is out of his depth in caring for her.”  _

 

It seemed that he's not going to tell the whole story anytime soon. Ren tried to decipher his Persona’s words, however, his words just went over his head. He wondered who is this frog. The frog was a she, a girl. She had people who, with no doubt, hurt her deeply but in the end, she had an owner that actually takes care of her. This was sounding oddly like Herlock.

 

However, his curiosity only increased. So Ren asked again, “So what are you going to do now?" 

 

 _"What we phantom thieves do best,"_ declared Arsène _, "and that is to steal a heart."_

 

"And how will you do that?" 

 

Again, the Persona didn’t answer back for a moment. Ren stopped walking, letting the rainwater fall over his umbrella as Arsène replied with an almost embarrassed tone, _ "I honestly don't know yet.”  _

 

“You don’t know? What do you mean?”

 

_ “This is a delicate situation, mon petit voleur. The frog still doesn’t quite trust me. Because of that, it's not going to be easy. I simply cannot make rash decisions because… I admit that I am afraid that I'll scare her away permanently and then all is lost.” _

 

"You? Afraid?” Ren questioned, remembering their battles against numerous Shadows, each one stronger than the last. “But you're never afraid!"

_ "I am just as capable of fear as you are,"  _ he told him. " _ I do know that it can be done. However, there will be a price in such an act. It will take much time and much effort, even sacrifice on my part. Perhaps both of our parts. And it might affect some of our daily activities." _

 

Ren remained silent.  

 

_ “You do not mind that, do you? Not that I will stop if you say that you do. After all, I am your spirit of rebellion. I am willing to defy and trick whoever needed in order to help, to protect those that need it the most but are denied that help and protection. This may not be something I’d want to do but something I’d feel I’d have to do. And as much as I respect you, mon petit voleur, I am not doing this for you. Rather, I am doing this for her. And I’d do it even if you hated me for it or forbid me from it.” _

 

It would affect their phantom thievery. Ren understood his words this time. Hesitation grew in his chest as he listened to his words. With the Phantom Thieves officially founding and Morgana introducing Mementos, it was no doubt that their heist missions would increase. Arsène helped him so much in their first heist, from his awakening to the dethroning the mad king himself. He couldn’t imagine Arsène not being at his side. But...

 

He could sense Arsène's fond smile. _ “Do not worry. I understand your concerns. I will still help you when you need it. However, I do believe that you need to grow on your own, as the leader of the Phantom Thieves of Hearts and as your own person. I believe in your abilities and I believe in you."  _ His voice became low as he said his next words,  _ "Though I might disappear this moment, I shall always be at your side…”  _

 

Ren interrupted his Persona’s ramblings with a chuckle. 

 

“Arsène," he told him, "you do realize that I understand you, right? It might be because of the ‘I am thou, thou art I’ thing but I know what you’re feeling right now. If I were in your shoes, I’ll do the same thing. And I trust you, remember? Since the very start. Since my awakening. You can say that you're my trusted advisor. If this would really help someone, why would I try to stop you? We both know how silly that would be. And besides, I can take care-”

 

The warmth inside of him spread across his chest, taking him by surprise. Somehow, Ren could imagine Arsène giving him a hug.  _ “Thank you for understanding, Ren. Thank you," _ he said, surprising him more. It was rare that Arsène would call him by his real name. 

 

Ren touched his chest where the warmth was as if he was hugging Arsène back. He smiled. “Well… You’re welcome, I suppose,” he said. 

 

He heard a small laugh in his mind. His Persona said proudly,  _ "With your attributes, I am certain that you will become a great thief someday. And you know I don’t say that lightly." _

 

"Wow," he replied, “thanks for the vote of confidence.” 

 

_ “My dear boy, I’ve had confidence in you since you agreed to our vow.”  _

 

The rain continued to its downpour. However, it was noticeable that it was starting to slow down. Ren continued his journey to his school. And he didn't look forward to it. Yet another day full of baseless rumors, cruel whispers, and curious glances about the infamous delinquent transfer student. Good thing Ren was used to it by now. Arsène's reminders to not listen also helped him. 

 

“This frog… She must be very special if you’re willing to go that far for her,” said Ren. 

 

_ “She is.” _

 

"Anything that I can help with?"

 

When the Persona did not reply again, the greater whole called out, "Arsène?" 

 

_ "I'm... afraid to say that now is not the right time for you to help.”  _

 

“What?”

 

Arsène explained slowly, _ “As I said before, this is a delicate situation. So delicate that even I must think over every action that I shall take. Even just my presence is already overwhelming her. Soon, you will meet her and help her alongside me but for now, we must take this slow or all progress will be lost." _

 

"But-"

 

_ "You said you trust me, right? Then trust me on this,” _ he pleaded,  _ “Please." _

 

Ren wanted to argue back. He wanted to convince his Persona that he really wanted to help, that he can one way or another but, "Alright," he breathed out, relenting. “But you have to let me help, Arsène. I want to.” 

 

_ "Of course, mon petit voleur. I know you do,"  _ the Persona told him gladly. But Ren sensed a small smirk from him,  _ “Also, Chariot at nine o’clock.” _

 

Before he could question the change of subject, he heard a gleeful shout. 

 

“RENREN!”

 

“Oof!” Ren, distracted by his conversation with his Persona, did not notice Ryuji running directly towards him until he bumped into him. Startled and embarrassed, he grumbled, “Shush! Not so loud.”

 

"I'm just glad to see you again!"

 

"Glad to see you too, Sakamoto," Ren greeted him with a smile. How he did not see the blond immediately was beyond him.

 

"Oi, I thought we're past that," he told him, punching him lightly on the arm. Then he smiled, contrasting the dreary skies, "Anyways, you wanna go for some ramen-?"

 

"Ryuji!" 

 

The former track runner looked at him weirdly, "What?"

 

“You’re soaking wet!" Ren exclaimed. "Quick! Get underneath my umbrella.” 

 

“For real?!" Ryuji checked himself and yes, his upper torso was indeed soaking wet. "Oh," he then sheepishly said, "sorry about that. I kinda forgot my umbrella back home.”

 

“So you decided to run for it,” guessed Ren.

 

“I thought I’d be fast enough.”

 

He blinked twice. “You thought you’d...?" Ren chuckled. “Of course, you would think you could outrun the rain. But we’re not superhuman here, Ryuji,” he told him softly as to not be overheard. 

 

He agreed, “I know right. It’s a shame because we’re-!”

 

Ren knew his next words so he immediately covered Ryuji’s mouth. “And we’re also  _ not _ allowed to do that," he scolded in a firm but not harsh tone before becoming softer, "That is not something we can announce to the world. Ryuji Sakamoto is now the alter ego of Skull and Captain Kidd. Just like Ren Amamiya is Joker and Arsène’s. And it has to remain a secret, okay?” 

 

Ryuji removed Ren’s hand from his mouth. “Alright. Alright. But I stand by my point.” 

 

“Here, get close to me.” He pulled his friend under his umbrella. "School is not far off anyway. Seriously, Ryuji, don’t do this again. You’re going to get sick. Hell, I’ll even text you a reminder the next time it rains.”

 

"Um… Thanks," Ryuji said as he followed his leader's orders. "Oh, that reminds me. I never got to thank you for that night at the buffet. You don’t really have to defend me, you know.”

 

“I felt that I should. You don’t deserve to be treated like that.”

 

They walked together under the same umbrella, ignoring the stares of the other students. Soon enough, the leader and charge commander of the Phantom Thieves reached Shujin Academy and separated ways to their own classrooms. Classes may have begun but Ren did not forget about his conversation with Arsène for the whole day. 

 

* * *

 

“Futaba, how are you doing?”

 

“Well, if you’re sick or something, just tell me.”

 

“Remember, you don’t have to force yourself if it’s too hard.”

 

Sojiro sighed at the lack of response. He looked at his foster daughter’s door that covered by yellow tape that says ‘CAUTION.’ It was like this, almost every day. He would prepare food for her like a responsible guardian would do and leave it by her door. Sometimes, he’ll take it back empty but often, it was untouched. Always, he would talk to her through the door, asking her questions that he hoped she would reply. Often, he would get short text messages, one worded ones. In her good days, she would talk through the door but there were days she wouldn’t do that much for him. Sadly, today was one of those days.

 

She should have a regular life. She should be in school now, starting high school. She should be hanging out with friends, wandering around the city. She was… She was supposed to be happy and not... this.

 

But he won’t give up. He won’t give up because… He hoped that someday, this would change.

 

All he could do was be patient and keep talking to her. 

 

He put down the tray of food by the door and said, “I’m going to leave dinner here by the door. It’s your favorite. I… I hope you’ll eat it.”

 

Again, there was no reply.

 

“So yeah… Good night, Futaba,” Sojiro bid one last time before he left.

 

Arsène watched her guardian walk away. From the end of the hallway where he stood, he could see Sojiro’s somber face as he talked to his daughter, how his expression fell further with each reply or lack thereof. Curiously, the Persona glanced at the tray of food that he left by her door. On the floor was a plate of curry. It was an ordinary Japanese curry but he could smell its divine aroma. The steam floating above meant that it was cooked just recently... Cooked just for her. 

 

With a flash of azure fire, Arsène stepped into her room. Greeted by the dark as usual, only the lights from the glowing screens of her computer did he able to see the state of the room. Newspapers were on the floor. Books spread all over the place. The bed remained unkempt. Bags of garbage piled in every corner. It was also cold, too cold for his liking. When was the last time she felt such warmth? The warmth from the sunlight? The warmth from the touch of a human being? To put it bluntly, it was as messy and disorganized as before. Pity as it would be far nicer if one was to clean it. Arsène also noticed; however, that the room was too empty and far too silent. 

So where was she? 

 

It seemed like he was mistaken. When he listened closely he heard the sound of someone crying. Arsène did not have to look far to find the source. On the corner of her room where the light did not reach, there she was, hidden in plain sight. He found her hugging her knees tightly, hiding her head. Her sobs were barely audible yet her trembling emitted such emotion. She kept herself small, so small that he did not find her immediately. He was somewhat impressed by that. 

 

He reached out to her, but once again, hesitated. He did not want to overwhelm her, to shock her, to scare her. But at the same time, he wanted to comfort her, to reassure her, to let her know her that she was safe, that nothing is going to harm her. 

 

So slowly and ever so carefully, he placed one of his claws on her head and pat her. 

 

Futaba raised her head up, surprised by the sudden touch. As expected, her eyes were red and sore. Who knows how long she had been crying? He should have come earlier. He wasn't there when she needed someone to help and defend her. He wanted to avenge her, hurt those who hurt her. 

 

But for now, he had to soothe her first, calm her down and stop the tears falling from her eyes. With the softest tone that he could muster, he greeted her, “Hello, ma petite grenouille."

 

However, she scooted away, whimpering. “Go away,” she weakly said.

 

"What happened? What made you cry like this?” 

 

“You’re just one of  _ them _ . You’re just a hallucination. You’re not real. You’re not real. You’re not real,” Futaba told him dejectedly, muttering the last words over and over.

 

“Oh. Why do you think I’m not real?" he asked. "But forget that for right now. A lady is crying and it’s a gentleman’s duty to see why and to try his best to fix things so she doesn’t anymore.”

 

Futaba watched him untie his cravat and handed it to her. “Here I'm sad to say that I don’t have a handkerchief on me so this will have to do. Now dry your tears,” he told her softly. “And tell me what happened.” 

 

"I…" Futaba opened her mouth, voice still shivering from crying. For a moment, she was willing to speak. The next, she was glaring at him. He had seen that exact glare on Sojiro’s face before. Quite a few times when Ren's words became out of his control. It was irrelevant to ask if the guardian was or was not a blood relative of hers now. Because either way she was truly his daughter. 

 

"Why?" She spoke, but not with a tone he expected. “Why should I tell you?! Why are you here?!” 

 

Before he could answer, she stood up. From a crying child came an emotion that Arsène was very familiar with. "Why?" she asked again with a harsh tone before shouting, "Why? Why? Why? Why?! Why do you care so much?! Don't you see that I’m cursed?! Everyone that loves me falls under it!” 

 

"Ma petite grenouille-?"

 

"And stop calling me that! I hate it! I hate it! I hate it! It reminds me how my mom… how my mom treated me before… before..." She cried again, tears heavily dropping from her eyes. Her voice cracked yet she continued to shout her fury. “This would be a good time for you to leave… and return to your heartbroken soul for both your sakes! 

 

And Arsène was indeed heartbroken. 

 

"Now go! Go!" She pushed him back. Despite the fact he didn't move, she continued to do so and her every push was powered by her increasing anger. "Just- Just go! Go! Go! Go! Go away! Leave me be! Leave me alone! Just leave me alone! Just let me di-!” 

 

Futaba froze, her voice becoming silent as arms wrapped tightly around her. His punk chain bracelets giving her a little bit of extra but light pressure. The fiery faced demon suddenly hugged her, the feathers of his wings covering her like a blanket. Warmth filled her skin, replacing the cold atmosphere that she was used to. “You ask so many questions, ma petite grenouille. Then let me answer them for you.”

 

"You say you are cursed? Luckily for us, I’m strong against curses.”

 

“Why am I doing this? Because you deserve to have a confidant, ma petite grenouille.”

 

“Why am I here? Because I am here to help,” he told her with calmest of tones. "And I am not going to stop helping you, whether you like it or not.”

 

With those words, tears fell once again. Futaba couldn't help but cry again but this time, she wailed. She buried her face on his coat and wailed everything from her heart. When the fiery demon started to pat her back, she cried harder. When he started singing a song that might calm her, she still cried. For a moment, they stayed that way, the demon hugging her as he sang the song. She cried and cried until there are no more tears left to cry.

 

Once she calmed down, the demon let go of her, wings unfurling before being folded neatly on his back. Futaba sniffed and rubbed her eyes dry from all the crying she did. As she tried to compose herself and failing miserably, he handled something to her. It was his white cravat. Instead of pushing it away again, she gladly accepted it.

 

As she wiped her face, he spoke to her. “Now let me ask you a question,” he said. “Why don’t you want to be treated with affection, my dear? Why do you despise being cared for?”

 

Futaba still hesitated. “If you do that…” But Arsène was patient. He waited for her until she answered slowly, “If you do that… it will only invite more heartbreak for you. Even without the curse I- I’m not a good friend. I mean… I’ve only had one before and I drove her away because I was stupid and nosy,” she confessed. 

 

“You’re not stupid nor nosy,” he disagreed immediately.

 

“But I am… And you still want to help me?” 

 

“More than anything in the world.”

 

Tears threatened to escape again. “Why?” she asked again. “I don’t deserve it. Why? Why?” 

 

“Because I disagree. If there’s anything that you don’t deserve, it is this terrible fate that has befallen you.” 

 

Futaba quipped, “And how will you do that? Destroy my keyboard again?”

 

“I beg your pardon?”

 

“My keyboard…” she repeated. “You're the one who broke it, right? I remember that you said that."

 

"I don’t remember saying that," he said but she heard the mirth in his tone.

 

"Yes, you did!” Futaba pouted, stomping her foot down and crossing her arms. “I remember everything. I have an eidetic memory, you know."

 

The demon chuckled as he apologized, complete with an exaggerated bow, "Then I apologize. It won't happen again."

 

Futaba snorted. It was inelegant but the closest thing to a laugh that Arsène was able to get from her. She then realized something, “Wait... You broke my keyboard. You broke my keyboard!” she suddenly shouted gleefully, jumping up and down. “That means you have an effect on the real world! You have an effect here so you just have to be real and not a hallucination!”

 

Arsène tilted his head in both confusion and curiosity. “I honestly do not know if I should be offended that you didn't think I was real,” he said. “Do I really fit in with the rest of your imagination, my dear?”

 

“I think so?” she admitted sheepishly. “I mean, my imagination can be quite scary. I’ve seen many things from it. And I thought perhaps I made up something like a demon guardian angel that might protect me from well, myself. But if you were just one of  _ them _ then… you were not real and all so yeah...” she trailed off.

 

She then followed, “You’re not mad at me?”

 

“Why would I be mad at you?” 

 

Futaba looked away at him. Her voice got lower as she listed, “Because I just thought you’re not real? And I cried all over your coat and neckerchief?” 

 

The room became notably warmer. Futaba alarmed at the sudden rise of temperature before Arsène breathed out, the cool air returning back. “It’s a cravat, my dear," he said slowly. "And no, I’m not mad. At least, not at you, but at those that have taught you to expect anger from this type of behavior. I know you’re just trying to protect yourself.”

 

“I mean, you should be,” she insisted as Futaba shyly handed him back his tie. 

 

Arsène fixed his cravat back on like it wasn’t just used as a handkerchief.  The demon gave her a sad smile. “Oh, ma petite grenouille…” he sighed. He patted her on the head as he reassured, "Do not worry. I am not."

 

“Also, why do you keep calling me that?" she questioned. "I know what it means. It means frog in French. My little frog or baby frog- a tadpole.”

 

“Because you haven’t told me your real name yet,” he simply answered. "Earlier, you said you hate it. If it is indeed making you uncomfortable, I shall refrain from-"

 

Futaba panicked. "Wait, no, no, no. I don't really hate it! It just… Um… You can still call me that, I suppose," she said. “But if I told you my name, will you stop calling me that?”

 

“I shan’t make such a promise.” 

 

Futaba pouted again. “Then I just have to give you a fun nickname too. Fallen Guardian Angel? Mr. Yōkai? The nicest monster I’ve ever met? Demon Cosplaying as Miles Edgeworth?”

 

Arsène smiled at the nicknames the smile growing wider with each new one. 

 

She added, “I’m working on it, okay?”

 

"Are you not hungry?" he then asked. "Your guardian left you some curry by the door. It would be wise if you eat it before it gets cold. Perhaps you'd feel better after?"

 

"Nah, I'm not that hun-" Suddenly, her stomach rumbled, making her cover it in embarrassment. She blushed, “Um...”

 

She could hear the smug tone in his voice when he said, "You were saying?"

 

But Futaba insisted, "Like I said, I'm not hungry. Besides, I have some snacks to last the ni- Wait a minute! If you know there's curry there, then you overheard Sojiro talking to me, didn't you?" she accused. "That means you know my true name!”

 

“Of course, Miss Futaba,” he confirmed,  giving a smile that would put the Cheshire Cat’s grin to shame. 

 

Futaba groaned. "Unfair. Just unfair," she sulked. "It’s not fair that you know my true name but I don’t know yours. Why don’t you just tell me your name?” 

 

“Because where’s the fun in that?"

 

"But I want to know now," she whined. "I want to know more about you."

 

“You will, soon enough.” The demon chuckled. “Will that be all, Futaba Sakura? Hmm... I do like that name. It rolls off my nonexistent tongue.”

 

“I think so…?” 

 

He bowed down, tipping his hat and told her, “Then now is a good time to say goodnight and goodbye, I believe.”

 

Her eyes widened. ‘ _ He was leaving?! Already?!’ _ She immediately shouted, “Wait-!” 

 

Arsène looked at her.

 

“Umm…” His gaze made Futaba fiddle with her fingers as she asked nervously, “Will … you come back? Will I see you again? You will, right?”

 

The demon put a hand on his chin as if he was thinking quite deeply. Futaba waited for his answer.

 

_ "A wolf howls under Japan's moonlight.  _

 

_ A flower of Gréce can be a man's strength.  _

 

_ Death of the author does not end a story.  _

 

_ A journey to freedom rather begins until the 24th of the 125th." _

 

And it was not the answer she was expecting. Futaba questioned, "Huh? What are you saying? Is that a riddle or something?"

"Yes, my dear. A riddle for Mademoiselle,” he told her, “to ensure that I shall return to hear your answer."

 

"Ohhh," she awed. "You mean like a daily challenge. I like challenges. It sounds hard though."

 

"I believe in you. I'm sure you can solve it. And if you need help, simply ask, ma petite grenouille, and I’ll give you a hint.”

 

"Pfft. No need. I can do this. Just you wait. I can solve this no time."

 

“Then I wish you good night and pleasant dreams, Ms. Futaba Sakura.  I shall see you soon and I hope I’ll find you in better spirits, ma petite grenouille.” 

 

But on that night, Futaba resolved to not sleep until she solved the mysterious figure’s riddle. She wasn’t even planning on going to her bed at all that night. If she slept at all that night it would probably mean crashing on her desk. She was far too excited and far too focused. Light reflected on her glasses as she typed on her keyboard. With determination glinting from her eyes and a little smirk on her face, she surfed the internet in search of answers. And nothing was going to stop her.

 

But…

  
  


She felt…

  
  


A little bit…

  
  


Dr… o… ws… y...

 

She remembered her eyes closing and her body being pulled by gravity. She also remembered thinking that her face would have landed straight on the floor if a pair of claws hadn’t caught her. The next thing she knew, she woke up on her bed, all tucked in under the blanket and her glasses off her face.

 

* * *

 

_ “Don’t worry…” _

 

_ “You’ll be okay...” _

 

_ “I’ll take care of you...” _

 

_ “No one will hurt you anymore...” _

 

_ “I promise...” _

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Try answering the riddle? XD

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblrs (Talk to us!):  
> https://gelgela29.tumblr.com/  
> https://askmarietheapprentice.tumblr.com/
> 
> Thank you for reading! Leave a kudos or comment if you like it! And see ya in the next chapter. Bye!


End file.
